Orbot
'''Orbot '''is a robot built by Dr. Eggman and one of the doctor's highest-ranking lackeys, alongside his partner Cubot. One of Eggman's aide robots Orbot mainly assists the doctor in his schemes for world domination and making sure his plans are carried out correctly, with Cubot working alongside him to perform various duties. Serious and intelligent, Orbot is loyal to Eggman. However, he does not like him very much, and his spiteful sarcasm and sass sometimes provokes the anger of his creator. Appearance Orbot is a diminutive robot with a round head composed of a semispherical red cap with a smaller black semisphere under it for a lower face. His lower face can separate to reveal a light blue cover, representing his mouth, and he has two grey-framed and pupil-less eyes. He has also a black ball joint for a chest and red gloves for hands. His arms and back consist each of two thin grey bars that are joined by a black and red ball joint. His lower body is a small back semisphere with a grey inside and a ball joint connecting it to his back. History Past Created by Dr. Eggman, Orbot and Cubot were made for the purpose of aiding their creator with his various schemes and wait on him hand and foot. Sonic Colors Orbot and his partner Cubot assisted Dr. Eggman in his scheme to enslave the world with a mind control cannon by capturing the Wisps from their planets in Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park and harvesting their Hyper-go-on. Before the opening day of the amusement, Orbot and Cubot were out trying to capture Yacker and a Cyan Wisp, until Sonic saved the Wisps. Later, Orbot and Cubot presented the Wisps they had caught to Eggman and were just sent out to get more when Sonic had arrived. Orbot then followed after Eggman when the doctor unleashed the Rotatatron. After Sonic destroyed the Rotatatron, Orbot and Cubot were send to clean up the robot's remains. Though they could not find Rotatatron's arm, Orbot was not concerned, unaware it had gotten stuck in the mind control cannon. Back at Eggman's headquarters, Orbot was ordered by to give Cubot a new voice chip to get rid of his cowboy-accent. However, Orbot got the wrong chip and gave Cubot a pirate-accent, resulting in him hurrying out on Eggman's orders to fix it. When the mind control cannon was ready, Orbot watched Eggman activate it, only for it to backfire due to the Rotatatron's arm being stuck in it. As Orbot then slapped Cubot's back in praise for being more "attentive" when Cubot noted Eggman's constant failures, he gave Cubot his old voice back. When Eggman then faced Sonic in his Nega-Wisp Armor and was defeated, Orbot was pulled with Eggman and Cubot into a temporarily black hole created by the mind control cannon. Now stranded in outer space, Orbot and Cubot began helping Eggman get back to civilization by pushing him in his trashed Egg Mobile through space. Sonic Generations A short while after the destruction of Dr. Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, Orbot and Cubot were still pushing Eggman in his damaged Egg Mobile through outer space when they encountered the primordial form of the Time Eater. As Eggman decided to harness the creature's powers for his own needs, he had Orbot and Cubot push him into the Time Eater, leaving the robot duo behind in space. Worlds Collide When Eggman joined forces with Dr. Wily from Mega Man's World and rewrote their natives worlds with the Genesis Wave after Eggman's plot involving the Time Eater failed, Orbot and Cubot would end up waiting upon the doctors as they observed a cleverly orchestrated battle between Sonic and Wily's own heroic nemesis, Mega Man. They were thus present when Eggman became aware of Dr. Light, Mega Man's creator, who enabled Mega Man's return to his own world from Sonic's World. The pair later played a game of cards with a Crabmeat and Wily's robot pet Reggae. Both were also in attendance as the doctors observed Copy Robot and the Genesis Unit attacking Mega Man, Sonic, Proto Man, Tails, and Rush, and when two of the doctors' Roboticized Mastersarrived with the last of the Chaos Emeralds. The two continued to wait on Wily and Eggman as Sonic's party made its way deeper into the Skull Egg Zone. Orbot later appeared to Eggman to report the loss of both Wily's Shadow Man and Eggman's Shadow Man, and got himself launched from one of Wily's robots for his trouble. Orbot and Cubot were soon put to work creating a combined vehicle for the pair of doctors: the Egg-Wily Machine X. Later, when the doctors were working on it themselves, Orbot and Cubot appeared to report that all of the Roboticized Masters had been returned to normal and that Rouge the Bat had sabotaged the Wily Egg and was being pursued by Metal Sonic and Bass. The two later found themselves at the mercy of Bass' pet Treble, though Orbot found time to report a transmission coming from the prison level of the brig, originating from the captive Dr. Light. The two then bore witness to Wily's fury unleashed on Eggman after he returned from an attempt to kill Dr. Light, and were later narrowly missed by Mega Man's ally Duo as he crashed up through the levels of the Wily Egg to reach Mega Man and Sonic. They later joined Eggman in his cockpit of the Egg-Wily Machine X when Knuckles the Echinda and Proto Man attacked the mech, with Orbot filling out a will as the damage grew worse. After helping Eggman undo Wily's sabotage to his defenses while Wily undid Eggman's sabotage to his own, they watched as the final battle unfolded between the doctors and Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man. They were then carried along as Eggman launched a final, desperate attack, dangerously disrupting Sonic's efforts to restore their world to normal. Shattered World Crisis Act One Orbot, Cubot, and their master crash-landed on the African Plains in the wreckage of the Egg-Wily Machine X after reality was drastically rewritten by actions taken by Dr. Eggman. With Eggman's Egg Mobile offline and no means of calling for help, the trio were forced to travel across the planes under their own power, rolling the inactive transport as they did so. They eventually made contact with the Efrika Egg Army, led by Axel the Water Buffalo, who took them to the army's base. As they traveled, Orbot noted that reality had obviously changed, as he did not remember Eggman's forces being called the Egg Army or Axel being among his minions. The trio subsequently departed for Avalon in a repaired Egg Mobile, with Eggman anxious to get back to the Death Egg Mark 2 due to strange readings he was getting from the planet. Arriving in the middle of a G.U.N. attack on the European Egg Army base, they were informed by Egg Boss Mordred Hood that the Woodland Kingsmen had been harassing their forces, allowing a G.U.N. carrier to get into attack range. Undeterred, Eggman modified his Egg Mobile a final time into a walker with seats for Orbot and Cubot, who rode along as he attacked and sunk the carrier. The three then stole and G.U.N. fighter and made their way towards the Arctic to return to the Death Egg. After being provided a vehicle by Egg Boss Tundra the Walrus of the Arctic Egg Army, the trio returned to the Death Egg and learned that a no-longer roboticized Sally Acorn had been aboard. Furious, Eggman ordered Orbot and Cubot to dispatch Metal Sonic after her. The robotic assassin failed thanks to the intervention of Sonic and Tails, but Eggman and his minions soon had bigger problems: the entire planet was breaking apart due to the residual effects of the Super Genesis Wave. After getting airborne, Eggman set out to find a means of mitigating the crisis, and found home in information regarding the Gaia Manuscripts. Orbot and Cubot were forced to inform him that none of the Egg Army units were in a position to act due to being occupied with the crisis, and were then ordered to contact E-106 Eta and his Badnik Horde to capture Professor Dillon Pickle and Professor Charles the Hedgehog and their research on the manuscripts. The Bullet Train carrying the captives was attacked and the professors rescued by the Freedom Fighters, and Orbot was forced to report that many of the supplies aboard had been destroyed. However, Eggman was more concerned with the professors' research, which he pored over. Orbot and Cubot were later present when Egg Bosses Cassia the Pronghorn and Clove the Pronghorn reported the theft of a Chaos Emerald from Crystal Cave by the Freedom Fighters, who had accomplished this task using files stolen by Sally when she had infiltrated the Death Egg. Recognizing an opportunity to lure his foes into a trap, Eggman ordered his underlings to contact the South American Egg Army. Making contact with Egg Boss Thunderbolt, they were informed that her unit had acquired a Chaos Emerald, which Eggman ordered be used to trap the bold Freedom Fighters. Thunderbolt would subsequently call back to report that the Freedom Fighters had captured the Emerald, and Eggman began complaining about the lack of Robian minions as opposed to those with free will. However, Orbot and Cubot then informed him that his forces had actually managed to secure new territory as a result of resistance forces being occupied with the Shattered World Crisis. Determining that causing the catastrophe may have been his most brilliant move yet-which prompted Orbot to remark on his sadism-Eggman set about on a scheme to collect the Dark Gaia energy around the planet to power his empire while securing the Emeralds to insure that no one else could restore the planet. This included a second trap for the Freedom Fighters involving three members of the E-100 Series, something Orbot regarded as "overkill." The Freedom Fighters managed to escape, but the Emerald they had been attempting to secure was delivered to Eggman. Orbot later watched the Chaos Emerald Championship on Breeze Media with Eggman and Cubot, though not without noting that Eggman had pirated the network. They later accompanied him to the Lost Hex, and informed him of a transmission they received from Metal Sonic in the process. Worlds Unite After Eggman established a base on the Lost Hex, he was informed of Metal Sonic's exile to another dimension. Furious, he ordered Orbot to take care of some task, unaware that his robotic aid had been possessed by the villainous Sigma. The villain soon played his hand, using Orbot's body to smash the Cacophonic Conch and liberate the Deadly Six from Eggman's command. Orbot and Cubot then found themselves-along with Eggman-forced into Sigma's service. However, the actions of Xander Payne later reversed time to before the invasion of the Lost Hex, which Eggman decided to put off until a later date. Act Two Eggman soon completed his Eggmanland energy refinery/amusement park/death trap, and began using it to harvest the energy of Dark Gaia in order to supercharge the Death Egg. However, Orbot took the opportunity to criticize him on his operations, as he had lost the only Chaos Emerald they had secured, but Eggman retorted that. He also reminded his master of the fact that, while the Egg Army units had managed to secure most of the Gaia Temples, they had yet to find a way to take control of them without risking their destruction. This led to a brief exchange between them about the reason for Orbot's personality. Sonic Lost World Orbot and Cubot were working for Dr. Eggman in his newest scheme to conquer the world with the help of the Deadly Six, whom Eggman had forced into serving him with the Cacophonic Conch. After kidnapping an Egg Prison full of Mobini for Badniks, Orbot was flying through the sky with Eggman and Cubot in the Egg Mobile where they were pursued by Sonic and Tails in the Tornado, until Eggman shot the Tornado down. Returning to Eggman's factory on the Lost Hex, Orbot worked with Cubot on making Badniks. Later on, when Eggman tested his Extractor, Orbot operated the controls on the device, but was ordered to shut it down before it could destroy the Earth. Later in Desert Ruins, Orbot and Cubot were with Eggman as he punished the Deadly Six with the Cacophonic Conch when Sonic arrived and knocked the conch away. As the Deadly Six then rebelled against and attacked everyone present with the Badniks, Orbot caught Cubot's detached head, before escaping with Sonic, Tails and Eggman. After escaping the Deadly Six, Orbot left Sonic and Tails with Cubot and Eggman. When they learned the Deadly Six were using the Extractor to destroy the Earth, however, Cubot, Eggman and Orbot came back and teamed up with Sonic and Tails to stop the Deadly Six before they could destroy the world. Along the group's travels, Orbot served as the carrier for Cubot's head. After Tails got captured by the Deadly Six, Orbot asked Sonic if he could become his sidekick, but was declined. Later, Orbot was forced to have Cubot's head attached to his body by Eggman. At Lava Mountain, the group was attacked by Zazz and Zomom, who made Orbot and Cubot fall into a lava pit. However, they were saved by Eggman, who faked his death by falling into the same lava pit and then flew them to safety with a jetpack. After Eggman then shut down the Extractor and charged his mech, Orbot and Cubot joined Eggman in his mech as the doctor faced Sonic and Tails but was defeated. After that, Orbot and Cubot followed Eggman to earth when he fell from the Lost Hex and found him in a hole, though with half of his mustache gone. Orbot convinced Cubot to wait telling Eggman about his mustache until he separated them, but Eggman overheard them, scaring Orbot and Cubot away. Sonic Forces When Dr. Eggman's base was attacked, Orbot proceeded to inform the evil scientist himself. However, Eggman angrily snapped at Orbot as he already knew and set out to deal with the problem. Personality In comparison to Cubot, Orbot is the smarter, more serious and firmer of the two. From the start, Orbot has showed an eye for efficiency, taking close notice of Eggman's flaws or awry plans. He is as well rather sassy and shows a sense of spiteful sarcasm, voicing facts and opinions as he sees fit, whether it is offering unsolicited, withering assessments of his master or asking a mourning Sonic to become his sidekick. As such, he comes off as straightforward, insensitive and brash. However, he does not mean anything by it, and behaves mainly as such to give constructive criticism and approach subjects matter-of-factly. Orbot's personality is jaded and refined, giving him a wider spectrum of emotions and a polished demeanor which goes along with his smooth surface. As such, while still sassy and sarcastic, he is legal in his approaches and goes about them in a more diplomatic way. He speaks calmly and formally, yet without a filter, and is honest to a fault than outright rude. Powers and abilities Orbot has the ability to retract his body into a travel-sized sphere. While in this state, he is fully capable of movements. Orbot is able to levitate and can move freely through midair. However, he is not able to levitate any higher than a few meters above the ground and he requires a solid surface below him to float, meaning he will fall down if the footing below him is removed. He also has special skills in data analysis and cleaning. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Badniks Category:Artificial intelligences Category:Robots Category:Eggman's creations